Taruhan
by Richan OSH-KJI
Summary: Xiumin dan Kai mendapat tantangan dari namjachingun mereka, dan jika mereka kalah akan mendapatkan 'Hukuman'/ YAOI!/ LuMin, slight HunKai/ NC #lol xD/ Genrenya terserah Kalian xD


Tittle : Maid

Author : Richan OSH-KJI

Pairing : LuMin, _slight _HunKai

Cast : Luhan, Xiumin, EXO Member

Genre : Romance

Rated : M

Disc : para Cast hanya milik Tuhan yang Maha Esa, Orang Tua, dan SM Ent, Kecuali Sehun dan Kai itu milik saya xD, saya hanya meminjam mereka untuk membuat FF ini, Tapi ! FF ini hasil pemikiran saya sendiri ! jadi jangan ada yang PLAGIAT

Summary : Xiumin dan Kai mendapat tantangan dari namjachingun mereka, dan jika mereka kalah akan mendapatkan 'Hukuman'

**WARNING : BL/ Shonen Ai/ Typo(s)/ Alur kecepetan/ ****Bikin Mual/ ****EYD ngasal/ Ide pasaran/ i told you before, if you hate YAOI, better if you don't read my Fanfiction, ne ? ^^ **

**NO BASH,NO PLAGIAT,NO SIDERS! ^^ **

Author's Note : Annyeong ! sebelum Richan lepes Laptop, ada yang request FF nih, jadi Richan langsung buatin, Ingat ne, ada yang gantiin Richan jaga akun ini, tapi tetap Richan yang nulis, nah yang jaga tugasnya ngetik Ulang, dan Publish xD, oKai tampa banyak bacot silahkan di nikmati

**DON'T LIKE ? DON'T READ!**

**WANNA READ THIS FANFIC?**

**COUNT WITH ME~ BABY!**

10%

25%

38%

44%

57%

68%

75%

87%

100%

-RICHAN OSH-KJI PRESENT-

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING ALL~**

**STORY**

"Yixing-ah, kemana semua makanan yang ada di kulkas?" tanya Xiumin

"persediaan kita sudah habis ge, aku akan pergi belanja di supermarket dulu bersama Chen" jawab Yixing sambil memakai peralatan menyamarnya(?)

"ah, baiklah, tapi aku sudah sangat lapar, tidak adakah cemilan untuk mengganjal perutku?" tanya Xiumin sambil memeriksa lagi lemari tempat mereka biasa menaruh Cemilan

"tidak ada ge, lebih baik kau tanya dulu dengan Luhan-ge, mungkin dia mempunyai makanan, yang bisa mengganjal perutmu itu" kata Yixing kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Xiumin

"Arasseo, LU-GE~" teriak Xiumin kemudian berlari ke kamar Luhan

.

.

.

_Tok.. tok.. tok_

_Cklek~_

"LU-GE~_" _ teriak Xiumin lagi ketika dia sudah sampai di kamar Luhan " Loh, kok gak ada yah?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri

_Crash(?)_

Kemudian Xiumin mendengar suara shower dari kamar mandi di kamar Luhan "Oh.. lagi mandi yah.. ya sudah aku tunggu saja" kata Xiumin kemudian merebahkan badan montoknya(?) #Richanketawaevil di ranjang Luhan, sebenarnya dia tahu kalau Luhan paling benci ketika ranjangnya di tempati orang lain, tapi toh mana mungkin Luhan mau marah sama Namjachingunya sendiri

"Huft… lama sekali lebih baik aku tidur dulu" kata Xiumin kemudian mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur

.

.

.

"Hei, you wake up now!" kata Luhan kepada Xiumin, tapi Xiumin tetap tertidur pulas "Baozi-ah ! bangun…." Kata Luhan lagi sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Xiumin

"Enngh.. waeyo Lu-ge?" Tanya Xiumin sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya imut "Kau ini tidur saja kerjamu" kata Luhan sambil mendengus sebal

_Tok.. tok.. tok.._

_Cklek~_

"Minnie Hyung!" teriak Kai kemudian berlari ke arah Xiumin dan memeluknya "Kai-ah aku merindukanmu" kata Xiumin sambil membalas pelukan Kai

"Kalian ini seperti tidak bertemu berabad-abad saja" kata Sehun dengan wajah datar yang minta di tending #ampunSehunAppa

"Masalah gitu buat anda?" Tanya Kai sewot kemudian memberikan deathglare terbaiknya kepada sehun, yang hanya memutar bolamatanya malas

"Hyung, ayo kita main game" ajak Sehun kepada Luhan "Ah, bosan, yang lain saja" kata Luhan kemudian berjalan ke arah sofa di kamarnya "BagaimanaTruth or Dare?" usul Sehun "Bosan-Bosan-Bosan" kata Luhan lagi "terus kau maunya apa Hyung?!" kata Sehun Kesal

"Lu-ge aku lapar.." kata Xiumin "Kau pergi makan saja Baozi-ah" jawab Luhan "tapi kata Yixing, aku harus meminta pengganjal perut dari kau" kata Xiumin

"tapi, di Dapur ada makanan" kata Luhan dengan malas "Tapi di dapur tidak ada apa-apa dan aku juga lapar" kata Kai untuk membela Xiumin dan dirinya sendiri

"Hyung, kasih saja Cemilan yang ada di lemarimu itu" kata Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari PSPnya, dan perkataan Sehun itu membuat Luhan mendapatkan ide untuk 'membunuh' rasa bosannya

"Baiklah, Baozi, Kai-ah Kita akan 'Taruhan' kalau aku kalah aku akan memberi kalian semua cemilan yang ada di dalam lemariku, tapi jika kalian kalah… kalian harus menuruti perintahku dan Sehun, bagaimana?" tawar Luhan yang langsung di angguki setuju oleh Kai dan Xiumin

"Hyung! Kenapa aku di bawa-bawa sih?" protes Sehun ketika namanya di sebut oleh Luhan "Ini akan seru Sehun-ah" kata Luhan dengan Smirk Evilnya, sedangkan Sehun yang melihat Smirk itu akhirnya tahu apa arti dari perkataan Luhan tadi

"Oh, jadi kita akan mendapatkan hadiah? Kekeke~" kata Sehun dan ikut menampilkan Smirk mematikannya

.

.

.

"Nah, sekarang taruhannya apa?" Tanya Kai "Ne, aku sudah lapar, jadi cepat sebutkan" kata Xiumin

"Baiklah, taruhannya, siapa yang menang saat pertandingan sepak bola antara MU vs Juventus, pada pekan Lalu?" kata Sehun dengan Smirknya

"_Matilah kami_" batin Xiumin dan Kai

"Hyung, jawabannya apa?" bisik Kai "Juventus saja deh" kata Xiumin "Ok, baiklah" Kata Kai

"Jawabannya Juventus!" kata Kai mantap "sayangnya salah Chagi~" kata Sehun dan memberikan Koran yang memberitakan tentang MU vs Juventus

"Kalian harus menerima 'Hukuman'nya" kata Luhan sambil menampilkan Smirknya

.

.

.

"Sehun-ah! Aku tidak mau memakai pakaian maid ini!" rengek Kai kepada Namjachingunya yang hanya menatapnya dengan tidak berkedip

"K-Kau cantik Baby~" kata Sehun dengan kerlingan nakalnya

"Luhan-ge ak-aku malu" kata Xiumin sambil menunduk malu "kenapa kau harus malu eoh? Kau manis Baozi" kata Luhan kemudian tersenyum

"Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan di kamar?" Tanya Luhan sambil menampilkan smirknya –lagi-

"ANDWEEE!" teriakan Kai yang sudah hilang bersama Sehun terdengar oleh Xiumin dan Luhan "Lihat bahkan dua bocah itu sudah mendahului kita, jadi kau maukan hyung?" rajuk Luhan, yang hanya di angguki oleh Xiumin

.

.

.

Awas Geli loh…

"_Chagiya_ …" ucap Luhan mendesah _sexy_ sembari menjilat dan mengecup leher Xiumin ketika mereka sudah sampai di kamar Luhan

"Ahhh Luhannhhh lepashhh" ucap Xiumin setengah mendesah sambil mencoba menjauhkan diri dari Luhan, namun sepertinya sia-sia karena Luhan sudah dikuasai nafsu yang sudah sampai di ubun-ubun ditambah mendengar desahan yang keluar dari mulut Xiumin membuatnya semakin liar dan panas? #xD, apalagi sudah lama dia tidak menjamah tubuh Xiumin.

Dengan Cepat Luhan membalikkan tubuh Xiumin untuk menghadapnya, menghimpitnya lalu tanpa aba-aba dia langsung mencium bibir Cherry Xiumin, mengemut bibir bawah nya, melumatnya gemas dan ganas(?) dan tak lupa tangan kanannya yang nakal menyusup ke baju maid yang sedang di pakai Xiumin, kemudian Luhan mengelus-ngelus dada Xiumin, dan tak lupa menekan-nekan dan sesekali memelintir nipple Xiumin dengan jarinya, secara bersamaan tangan kirinya menekan tengkuk Xiumin untuk semakin memperdalam Ciuman mereka, dan sekarang Xiumin sudah pasrah(?) akan takdir #muahahaha

"Nghh… Luhannnh..." Desah Xiumin, dan dengan semangat Luhan memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Xiumin, mengabsen gigi rapi Xiumin satu-persatu, dan mencari lawannya dan mengajaknya berperang(?). Namun karena pasokan oksigen yang mendesak akhirnya Luhan pun melepaskan ciumannya dengan sangat tidak rela. Luhan tersenyum puas saat melihat wajah Xiumin

Wajanya yang memerah sempurna, Matanya yang sayu sungguh sangat menggoda, Bibirnya yang terbuka dan mengkilat karna sisa-sisa saliva yang entah miliknya atau milik Xiumin, Nafasnya yang terengah, dan dadanya yang naik-turun

Luhan menyeringai senang, karena sepertinya Xiumin sudah menikmati permainannya. Luhan menatap Xiumin, berusaha meminta pengertian kepada Ukenya itu. Ia tangkup wajah Xiumin dengan kedua tangannya. Memandangnya dengan _puppy eyes_. Dengan senyuman yang manis Xiumin pun mengangguk

"Ne.. T-tapi.. pelan-pelan" Jawab Xiumin dengan wajah yang di tundukkan. Kemudian Luhan pun mengangkat Xiumin ala _bridal style_ lalu membaringkannya di ranjang, karena sudah tidak sabar Luhan langsung membaringkan Xiumin dengan agak kasar

"Aaaaakkhhhhh SaHunaaaakhhhhhh!" jerit Xiumin yang merasakan Pinggangnya sakit

**BUGH**

Xiumin memukul kepala Luhan, membuat Luhan merintih sakit dan memegang kepalanya

"Appo _LU-GE_!" kata Xiumin

"Mianhe Baozi, aku tidak sengaja" ucap Luhan dengan memasang wajah Innocentnya. Kemudian dengan perlahan Luhan kembali menyatukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman yang lebih Hot dan liar dari sebelumnya, sedangkan Xiumin sudah pasrah dengan perlakuan Luhan sehingga dengan mudahnya lidah Luhan masuk kedalam mulutnya dan mengobrak-abrik apa yang ada didalamnya. Dan tidak hanya itu, Luhan juga menghisap mulut Xiumin beberapa kali. Membuat bibirnya makin dan maikn membengkak juga merah karena ciuman dan hisapan dari mulut professional Luhan. Kemudian Luhan pun menurunkan ciumannya menuju leher mulus Xiumin

"Aakkhhh Luhaankkkh" Luhan terus memberikan kecupan dan gigitan di leher mulus Xiumin, sehingga sudah banyak Kissmark disana. Tanpa disadari oleh Xiumin Luhan mulai merobek baju maid Xiumin

Setelah Baju Maid Xiumin enyah(?), Luhan pun melepaskan Kemeja Xiumin. Dan, kini Xiumin telah bertelanjang dada. Luhan menurunkan kepalanya hingga dia dihadapkan pada dada Xiumin dengan kulit seputih porselen yang membuatnya sangat sexy

"Lu-Luhhhhannkkh….." erangan Xiumin terdengar lagi saat bibir Luhan mengecup pelan dadanya. Hal tersebut juga membuat Xiumin tidak dapat . Luhan mengeluarkan lidahnya menjilati dan mengulum nipple kiri Xiumin dan tangan kanannya mulai mencubiti nipple Xiumin yang kanan

"Ahh ahh Luhannnnhh-gge aakh.." Xiumin terus saja mendesah dengan perlakuan Luhan pada Nipplenya

"Nipplemu enak Hyung" Kata Luhan dan kembali mengulum nipple Xiumin ganas

Luhan menggoyangkan pelan pinggulnya untuk menggesekan junior mereka yang tahu-tahunya sudah menegang sempurna

"Akhhhh… Luhan-ahh," ucap Xiumin lemas. Kemudian Luhan pun melumat bibir indah itu –lagi- sambil tangan kanannya meraih benda keras yang berada dibawah sana. Dengan sangat gemas ia pun meremas Junior Xiumin. Menaik turunkan tangannya dan mengocoknya.

"Akhhhh… Lu-ha.. akkhh" Lenguh Xiumin

Xiumin pun mengalungkan sebelah tangannya ke leher jenjang Luhan dan menariknya untuk membawa Luhan dalam sebuah ciuma. Dan satu tangannya lagi menyusup ke dalam kemeja Luhan yang mulai basah karena keringat, tanpa aba-aba ia meremas dada bidang Luhan keras. Membuat Luhan melepaskan semua Cumbuannya di badan Xiumin

"Ternyata kau nakal juga yah Baozi" gumam Luhan sambil menyeringai senang

"Le… pasHhh… Lepashhh" kata Xiumin sambil mendesah. Tangannya menarik-narik kemeja Luhan. Ia kesal karena dia sudah naked, sedangkan Luhan masih memakai pakainnya. Tanpa mengulur waktu ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan membuka semua pakaiannya. Kini kulit putih Luhan pun terpampang jelas di mata Xiumin, sekarang meraka akhirnya Full Naked

Luhan kembali mencium Xiumin menjilati pangkal paha Xiumin dengan sangat. Kedua matanya terus melihat ekspresi Xiumin yang sangat erotis dan menggoda di atanya. Ia junior Xiumin, dengan lidahnya ia basahi twins-ball yang mendampingi junior itu

"Ughhh… Luhan-ahh, J-janggannn meng-menggodaku… Luhan-akkh!" niat Xiumin untuk melarang Luhan _foreplay_ terlalu lama, tapi Luhan segera melumat junior Xiumin dan mengulumnya

"juniormu Enak Hyung, aku suka" ucap Luhan sambil terus menatap Xiumin

Xiumin hanya diam sambil menjambak rambut Luhan kuat. Kedua matanya menutup. Mulutnya terus meraup oksigen. Luhan mempercepat foreplaynya. Ia semakin cepat menaik turunkan kepalanya

**_CROTTT~_**

"Hmm… manis sama sepertimu" Kata Luhan menelannya tanpa rasa jijik. Dengan perlahan dia membuka paha Xiumin dengan lebar, memperlihatkan _hole_ merah Xiumin, dia melihat Hole Xiumin dengan tatapan "lapar". Dan dengan segera dia kocok junior nya sendiri yang sudah membesar di sekitar hole paradise Xiumin. Luhan memanfaatkan waktu disaat Xiumin tengah lengah, dengan memasukakan juniornya yang sangat besar dengan sekali hentakan di Hole Xiumin

"AAKKHHH SAKIT! LUHAN-GE BABO ! KE-AKH NAPA KAU AAH, MEMASUKKANNYA UGH, SEKALIGUS HAAHHHH?" tanya Xiumin disela-sela rasa sakit akibat masuknya junio namjachingunya yang besar itu dalam Holenya. Liquid bening itu mulai meluncur dengan deras mengalir turun dari pelupuk matanya. #Richanketawanista

"Mian Hyung, kau membuatku ingin segera memasukimu" Luhan meletakan kedua kaki Xiumin keatas kasur. Lalu Xiumin pun mengangguk perlahan, Luhan menaikan kaki Xiumin keatas bahunya. Dan dengan sangat perlahan ia pun menggerakan pinggulnya maju mundur. Juniornya yang besar di manjakan dengan saraf-saraf di paradise Hole Xiumin yang terus memijat dan menghisap junior Luhan untuk masuk lebih dalam dan dalam lagi

**_SRET~_**

**_BLESS~_**

**_SRET~_**

**_BLESS~_**

Luhan menggenjot _hole _Xiumin dengan brutal "ohhh… Yes, ahhhhhhhhhhhh~ there" desahnya panjang, saat Luhan terus menyodok Sweetspotnya. Luhan menggerakan pinggulnya dengan sangat cepat. "Akkhh... Akkhhh... Lu-Haahhh" Xiumin mendesah nikmat saat Luhan terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan cepat

"Arghhhh… Luhan-ahh, _more_…. Ughhhh, _yes_.. F-faster…" Erang Xiumin sambil terus menarik sprei yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi

"_Fuck_! Baozi, kau sungguh sempit _baby_ aahhh yeaahhh ssshhh" desis Luhan yang sangat menikmati paradise HoleXiumin yang begitu sempit memijat juniornya didalam sana

Luhan merubuhkan tubuhnya, dan memeluk tubuh Xiumin kuat-kuat. Hingga..

**_CRROOTT~_**

**_CRROOOTTT~_**

Luhan dan Xiumin klimaks hampir bersamaan, cairan sperma Luhan yang begitu banyak merembes keluar dari dalam hole Xiumin, sementara Carian Xiumin membasahi perutnya dan perut Luhan. Dengan perlahan Luhan melepaskan juniornya dari hole Xiumin, Xiumin agak meringis merasakan sakit di Holenya.

"_One more_ _again?_" Tawar Luhan sambil menjilat telinga Xiumin "_M-mwoya_ ? kau sudah gila eoh ?" kata Xiumin tidak percaya, Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengulum kembali nipple Xiumin dan memainkan Junior Xiumin

"_ANDWAEE_….. !" jerit Xiumin sambil mendorong kepala Luhan dan meronta-ronta dari pelukan Luhan

.

.

.

-Richan-

Sehun dan Kai sedang berada di Luar tepatnya di depan kamar LuMin Couple yang sedang 'sibuk' mereka sedang mendengarkan(?) secara Live LuMin couple sedang NCan #bahasaapainixD

"apakah menurutmu itu sakit?" Tanya Sehun dengan Wajah Innocentnya "tentu saja Babo!, apalagi saat kalian dengan brutalnya memasukkan Junior kalian di hole kami, kalian kira itu tidak sakit apa, badan kami serasa seperti terbelah?!" jawab kai kesal

"kalau begitu, ayo lakukan lagi aku janji akan lembut kok!"kata Sehun mantap "Ih, gak percaya" kata Kai "Please Kkamjong Baby!" kata Sehun kemudian memasang puppy eyesnya yang langsung meluluhkan hati Kai

"Baiklah, Aku mau, tapi kau harus janji untuk melakukannya dengan lembut Okay?" kata Kai

"Aaaaah, Aku mencintaimu KKamjong Baby, aku berjanji, sekarang ayo kita lanjutkan di kamar!" kata Sehun kemudian menggendong Kai ala bridal style menuju kamarnya

**END!**

Lihat apa yang Richan buat? NCnya kurang hot kan? GAJE kan ? Ini FF pertama yang ada NCnya xD Richan lagi malas ngedit jadi mungkin banyak typonya, xD, alurnya juga kecepetan dan Richan lagi malas bikin FF + gak tahan bikin NC bagian LuMin eh… Richan hampir mimisan -_- eh, ngemeng-ngemeng ini FF pesanan **ainun **ini udah di buatin, eh Reviewnya banyakin dong, kan Richan seneng kalau yang review banyak

Dan untuk FF immortal Richan pasang Review untuk bisa lanjut itu sampe 100 Review #preeet ._. kalau gak di gantungin dulu hehehe, tapi Richan serius loh kalau sudah sampe 100 reviewnya Richan pasti lanjutin, ehehe,

Sekali lagi Reviewnya Ne ! Annyeong !


End file.
